Already gone
by remgirl1128
Summary: End of senior. This is my story to small town girl's  song prompt. sry if the sry stinks but i could never break up puckleberry ever.


This is story is inspired by Small Town Girl 2014's lyric challenge. 

**Already Gone**

**Chapter 1**

It was the few last days of senior year for the glee kids they even won nationals. Every gleeks were planning the rest of their futures. Rachel of course was going to Juilliard while her boyfriend Noah a.k.a Puck was keeping his college plans secret from her. Kurt and Blaine were also going to Juilliard, Santana and Brittany going to Berkley, Finn and Quinn staying in Ohio to attend Ohio State. Lauren decided to go to Florida state university. Mike, Tina and Mercedes going to NYU then Sam and Artie going to Princeton.

Rachel had faith in Noah.

"Hey Rachie!" Kurt greeted her in glee.

"Hey Kurt do you realize this is one of our last days of glee!" She stated with a glassy look.

"I know just 3 years ago you were stalking Finn's every move, Tina had a stutter, Finn thought you can get a girl pregnant in a hot tub, Mercedes was in love with Kurt, I was into guys, Mr. Shue was married to the nut bag, Mike was just other Asian, Ms. Pillsbury was gonna marry ken tankan, I thought being a cheerleader was the best thing ever and Puck was throwing a slushy on his girlfriend!" Santana stated.

"I still can't believe we have been through that much!" Finn stated with his big goofy smile on.

"Cause we are a family! Like I said I will be there to see if Tina and Mike's baby is Asian, I will be there for Artie when they find a surgery for his legs to work and I will be one of Rachel's bride's maids at her and Puck's wedding!" Santana's girlfriend Brittany stated with a huge grin on her face.

"It's true I couldn't stand most of you at the beginning but now you guys are my closest friends!" Mercedes laughed out.

"I know right I use to throw slushies on half of the kids here sorry about that again but now I'm friends with all of you and I'm dating Rach!" Puck grinned.

"Well like I told you all glee club is something special!" Will Shuester commented coming out of his office.

"And I remember you telling me that sometimes being special sucks!" Rachel commented.

"I'm gonna miss you all!" Sam says.

"Me too!" Lauren agreed with the blonde boy.

"Noah can you please tell me what college your planning on attending!" Rachel begged her boyfriend.

"Late till tomorrow!" Puck told her.

"Fine I'm going to my locker!" Rachel stated in huff walking out the door.

"I will too!" Quinn said walking out the door.

"Hi Rachel!" Quinn greeted Rachel at her locker.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel replied with a smile on her face.

"Rachel I hate to be awful like this but I hope you understand Puck is going to pick Ohio State, he isn't going the guy that will follow you to New York, he is his own person!" Quinn stated making Rachel's mouth drop.

"So we will do long distance if he does pick Ohio state!" Rachel commented with a little anger in her tone.

"You do know we are talking about right?" Quinn asks in a bitchy way.

"I must be off tell the others I had to go home!" Rachel says leaving with her head down in sadness.

Rachel spent the evening backing up stuff for college, crying, practicing a song for tomorrow and crying.

**NEXT DAY AT GLEE**

The glee kids were just joking around and remembering all the good times of the past 3 years. Then Rachel walked in with a sad smile.

"Does anyone want to sing a last song for glee?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I do!" Rachel said speaking up.

"Go ahead Rachel!" Mr. Shue smiled.

"Here's to my boyfriend. I don't want to do this but just listen to the song!" Rachel stated giving a sad look then the band started to play.

Remember all the things we wanted  
>Now all our memories they're haunted<br>We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high  
>It never would've worked out right<br>We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
>I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop<p>

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
>Where we take this road someone's gotta go<br>And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
>But I want you to move on so I'm already gone<p>

Looking at you makes it harder  
>But I know that you'll find another<br>That doesn't always make you want to cry

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
>Perfect couldn't keep this love alive<br>You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
>Where we take this road someone's gotta go<br>And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
>But I want you to move on so I'm already gone<p>

I'm already gone, already gone  
>You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong<br>I'm already gone, already gone  
>There's no moving on so I'm already gone<p>

Already gone, already gone, already gone  
>Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah<p>

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories they're haunted  
>We were always meant to say goodbye<p>

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
>Where we take this road someone's gotta go<br>And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
>But I want you to move on so I'm already gone<p>

I'm already gone, already gone  
>You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong<br>I'm already gone, already gone  
>There's no moving on so I'm already gone <p>

After the song was finished the glee club sat in silence for a minute.

"Rach what the hell?" Puck question with anger.

"Noah I know that you have chosen Ohio State and we aren't met for a long distance relationship." Rachel whispered out.

"Why the hell would I choose Ohio?" He almost yelled.

"It's where your family and friends are." She argued.

"Yeah but your gonna be in New York." He argued.

"I know but I don't want you to be bored in New York with just me."

"Rachel I could never be bored with you and just to tell you now I choose NYU I choose you Rachel Barbara Berry!" Puck stated leaning down to stare in her eyes.

"I'm happy to be chosen!" Rachel said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But why would you think I pick Ohio I want to get out of here!" Puck stated.

"Quinn" She mumbled hanging her head down.

"Quinn if they broken up I would have kicked your white ass!" Mercedes stated.

"Group hug!" Brittany yelled.

Everyone hugged. So that's how they ended glee club and they did cry too even a certain badass let a tear out.


End file.
